


Chantilly Lace

by gillianaunofficial



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: Prompt: “something kinky taking place while doing laundry together in one of those public self-serving places.”Takes place during the season of secret sex.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 50





	Chantilly Lace

Scully leaned down, loading her and Mulder’s dirty clothes into the washing machine. They’d been out late the last night, chasing a lead that Mulder had been sure would make a revelation in the case but in reality all that had happened was that Mulder had tripped and fallen over a tree root and grabbed Scully’s blazer, bringing her down with him. When they tried to get up they realised they were stuck in mud. They’d rolled around, attempting to get up, Mulder making a quip about pigs, before Scully had gotten grip of a low hanging branch and pulled herself back up before holding a hand out for Mulder to pull himself up on. Then they almost got charged for trespassing as they’d somehow found themselves on private farmland. After that Scully was set on going back to the motel, searching over. When they’d gotten back to the motel, they found that the washing machine was broken. That’s why Scully found herself leaning over in some sleazy neighbourhood loading unsalvagable clothes into a washing machine at 10am on a Thursday. Mulder leaned against the opposite machines, cracking sunflower seeds between his teeth. As kneeled, his eye caught on the lacy edge of a pair of panties, sticking out from above her trousers. He noticed a pair almost matching in the basket Scully was loading.

“You got someone special you aren’t telling me about, Scully, or do you just wear those for comfort?” Scully turned around, an eyebrow raised.

“What?” She said, a snap in her voice, she was still annoyed about last night’s incident.

“As if you don’t know.” He said, looking at her ass, a silent gesture. She stood up and hiked her trousers up. She took a step towards him in the small space, leaving little space for him to move. Despite wearing heels, her head still barely reached the tip of his chin.

“What do you want, Mulder?” She asked, something of a sly grin appearing on her face, she looked over to see the rest of the room empty.

“The Knicks to win Sunday’s game.” Scully almost let out a laugh.

“Anything else?” She asked, placing a hand on his hip, dangerously close to his hardening crotch.

“Hm… Let’s see… I’d like to see those lace panties on the floor.” His hand found her lower back, he slipped a hand underneath her top and felt the hem of her panties. She leaned closer to him, close enough to feel his dick hardening through his pants.

“Here?” She asked, a slight glint of apprehension in her eye.

“No one’s coming in here anytime soon, who even uses a laundromat anymore?”

“Us.”

“Because our shitty motel one broke.” He said leaning forward to kiss her, catching her lip between his teeth.

“You taste like sunflower seeds.” She said, her final thoughts of anger melting away at his touch.

“That’s never been an issue before.” He laughed and lifted Scully up, her legs wrapping around his waist, his now fully hard cock rubbing against her through each other’s clothes. He put her down on the top of a washing machine, her legs still wrapped around him.

“Scully, I didn’t know you were a monkey.” He said, as he quickly unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down, along with his y-fronts. Scully unbuttoned her trousers and discarded them on the tiled floor. Her panties remained on, chantilly lace. It was Mulder’s turn to be surprised. He brought a hand between her legs, his fingers feeling her through the panties. She smiled as he pulled the panties down her legs, savouring the touches. After the panties were discarded, he brought her closer to the edge, close enough for her to slide onto his fully erect dick. Now he hesitated, the thought of getting caught worming it’s way into his head. No. He pushed into her, agonisingly slowly, for both of them. Scully almost moaned at the contact, biting her lip to stifle her sound. Mulder pushed into her, something insanely erotic about doing this somewhere they really shouldn’t be got to him. As he thrusted into her, she let her hand come to her clit, touching herself as Mulder sped up his thrusts, his dick hard and long in her. Mulder looked at the vision of a woman in front of him, on him, biting her lip to stop herself moaning, her nipples obvious and erect beneath her green top and her hand between her thighs. She wrapped her arm around Mulder’s back, her fingernails digging into his skin. This feeling alone sent him reeling.

“I’m coming oh god.” She said, almost yelling out. Mulder felt it too.

“Fuck, Scully, I’m gonna come.” He said, a panic in his voice realising he wasn’t wearing a condom. Mulder pulled out, his dick rock hard. Scully still sat with her legs open. Ready. At that moment the washing machine changed to the fast cycle, causing vibrations to thrum against Scully. That time she did moan as another wave of arousal swept through her. She looked down at Mulder and his dick.

“Come in my mouth.” Scully moaned, slipping down from the washing machine, her head inches away from Mulder’s crotch.

“Are you sure?” She nodded and took his cock in her mouth, running her lips up and down just once before he moaned and released his come into her mouth. She swallowed. She’d never done that before. Despite having already came she was aroused again, looking at Mulder’s half naked body from this angle, limp on the floor. She sat back on the washing machine, her bare sweaty thighs uncomfortable.

“Finger me.” She said, looking into his eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows and approached her again, she moaned as Mulder finger fucked her and the machine vibrated beneath her, each of them hitting the exact perfect place. She came again, as she looked at Mulder an intense attraction coursing between the two of them. Scully stood up and began to get dressed again, Mulder just looked at her.

“What?” She said. “I never thought I’d use a washing machine as a sex toy.” Mulder’s mouth dropped slightly open at that. She buttoned her trousers.

“Really, what? Come on, Mulder, we got a case to work.” She said, that sly smile back on her face. Mulder smiled. Scully truly was his one in five billion.


End file.
